Beast Repairs Continue
Back to 2010 Logs Starscream Slipstream Nitrogear The work continues on Trypticon. Starscream is helping with the last of the internal repairs, while technicians were preparing to install the armor. Slipstream lands nearby as it's her guard duty shift, she talks with the guard that is going off duty to see if anything has been going on. Once Starscream's done with the internals, the armor starts to fall into place at the hands of skilled techies. The Air commander directs traffic, getting them to fit the armor in just right before it's welded and secured and riveted. For now he seems to be content with the guard contingent present. Slipstream nods to the guard as he finishes telling her what's been going on, then walks over to where Starscream is supervising. "Looks like it's coming along nicely, Commander." Starscream nods at Slipstream. "It is proceeding on schedule," he replies, "Before long, the Autobots will be finished!" Slipstream inclines her head, "I shall be up on the beast's head." she says then hovers up there to take her position. Nitrogear walks in from one of the nearby buildings, stretching his limbs. Nitrogear greets Starscream with a wave, "Greetings, Comrade Starscream." while taking his post. "Greetings, Nitrogear," Starscream replies, "Has the site been undisturbed lately? I want to make sure that Trypticon wasn't spied on." Slipstream calls down, "Greetings Nitrogear." "Greetings, Nitrogear," Starscream replies, "Has the site been undisturbed lately? I want to make sure that Trypticon wasn't spied on." Nitrogear responds to Starscream: "There has been no reports on any further disturbances since Shark." After reporting to Starscream, he offers greetings to Slipstream as well. "Good cycle, Comrade Slipstream." Slipstream offers a little wave and gets about to keeping tabs on the landscape both visually and via her scanners. "Excellent," Starscream says, "Make sure your guard posting includes a small perimeter to scout. We don't want him interfering again." Nitrogear says, "Understood, Comrade." Nitrogear acknowledges, as he begins to type up on a data pad" "Understood, Comrade." Nitrogear acknowledges, as he begins to type up on a data pad Slipstream turns slightly, doing a visual sweep in a different area. "So you two hear that Goa is training with Megatron this cycle?" Starscream strokes his chin. "I believe so," he says, in response to Slipstream. This is intriguing to him. Megatron training a ground pounder? He wonders idly what brought this about. Slipstream watches Nitrogear leave as quickly as he arrive, must not be his shift as of yet. She looks over the post and rises up to do a perimeter sweep of the area. Starscream watches Nitrogear go off, probably on a more wide angle of scouting. Meanwhile, he returns to supervising armor placement. He briefly watches Slipstream go on her perimeter sweep. Slipstream is taking her time, making sure she avoids the traps that were laid out. Starscream finds the task at hand somewhat tedious, so is somewhat impatient for it to get finished. Slipstream is about half way through her perimeter check, making sure she checks around buildings and what not for anyone. The technicians assure Starscream that everything will be done right if it isn't rushed. He pouts slightly but acquiesces for the time being, given that he doesn't want a repeat performance of last time. Slipstream finishes her perimeter and reports in, "All quiet on the perimeter, Commander." Slipstream then returns to her perch on top of the beasts' head. Starscream sighs and takes a seat. He gets out a few energon chips and drains them as a snack. "Excellent," he says to Slipstream. Slipstream looks down toward her Commander, "Yes it is, sir." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Starscream's Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Nitrogear's Logs Category:Trypticon TP